dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Baron von Rakenstein (Earth-One)
The Baron's greatest achievement was creating life. He constructed a giant, powerful man whom he controlled by torturing it into compliance with an electric lash. Rakenstein's Monster managed to escape and encountered the Demon. When Igor tracked the Monster down, he also took the unconscious Jason Blood back to his master. Rakenstein was ecstatic about the discovery of a mortal harbouring a demon inside and conducted experiments on Blood to prove Igor's claim. With the new discovery falling into his lap, the Baron planned what would be his triumph, transplanting the head of Blood onto his Monster so the Demon would have a body worthy of his power. With the unholy abomination under his control, the Baron would exact his revenge on the science community who shunned him. With his subjects under anaesthesia on the operating table, the Baron's scheme was thwarted thanks to the Philosopher's Stone in Blood's possession which initiated the transformation into the Demon. Etrigan freed the Monster and confronted Rakenstein who turned his electric lash on the Demon, only succeeding in setting his own home on fire. Etrigan left the sadistic surgeon to the burning house and pursued the Monster who was loose in the streets of Gotham. Rakenstein and Igor managed to escape the blaze via a secret exit and also hunted down their creation. Bitter and twisted, the Baron decided to destroy his Monster, blasting it with the maximum voltage of his lash before Etrigan intervened. The Monster perished and the Baron attempted to kill the Demon in the same fashion, but Etrigan once more produced the Philosopher's Stone and transformed the Baron and his assistant into a pair of vultures who flew off into the night. | Powers = | Abilities = * : The Baron was adept in several scientific fields. ** : The Baron was proficient in surgery, even reanimating the dead. ** : The Baron had a unique weapon he called the "electric lash" which he used to control his Monster. ** : The Baron presumably had a hand at building his own secret laboratory and equipment. * : The Baron came from a long line of experimenters who documented their history researching beyond science into the occult. Chemical formulas were passed down through the generations that imbued the surgical tools with magic precision. * : The Baron was transformed into a vulture by the Philosopher's Stone. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Sonic Flute: An instrument that produced high-frequency pitches that tormented beings that could hear it. * Electric Lash: An electric gun used to torture his Monster into obedience. * Chimerical Surgical Instrument: A horrific tool devised by his ancestors that was used to create abominable creatures. The Baron claimed many chimerical creatures of fantasy and myth were created by his forbears. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Baron von Evilstein is a clear pastiche of Victor Frankenstein. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = None | DC = None | Links = }} Category:Monocles Category:Mad Scientists Category:Scientists Category:Scientific Experimentation Category:Doctors